LED lamps are more and more widely used in the illumination field due to their low-carbon, environment-friendly, long operating life characteristics etc. In the current market, a LED lamp is configured to fix a plurality of LEDs on a lamp panel above which a heat-dissipating cover and a light-transmitting cover are provided. The plurality of LEDs will lead to heat-dissipating problems which are difficult to deal with, and a lot of heat build-up may result in hidden danger of heat dissipation. In addition, the arrangement of the plurality of LEDs may cause a non-uniform light-emitting surface, which will result in the fact that shadows of the LEDs can be seen.
In the existing side LED backlight module, the light guide plate is optically designed such that light emitted from LEDs can bring about images of more uniform brightness at the light-exiting surface of the light guide plate. That is, the backlight surface of the light guide plate is designed with regular light guide grid-dots for regulating the light. However, the volume of the LED lamp implemented by using the light guide plate is small, which results in the fact that it is difficult to optically distribute the grid-dots. That is, it is difficult to obtain a uniform brightness distribution on the entire light-exiting surface of the light guide plate.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention makes a beneficial improvement.